Heart of hope
by blackland-mage
Summary: My first fan fic and I would luv some reviews! I HATE SUMMARYS! Chapter5 is up!
1. And so it begins

Okay this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Disclaimer: I only own FFX-1 so don't expect any FFX-2 characters to appear. It has been almost a year after the defeat of Sin - and the storyboard has been twisted ^_^! "Maya Rouge" (you'll see who I mean) is copyright to ME!!! Others characters belong to "SQUARESOFT". Thanks.  
  
Tidus loves Yuna. Wakka "likes" Lulu. Braska loved Spira. Jecht loves Blitzball.  
  
I love her - but she's not here. No matter how I dream, the Guado shall never relive my curse. Our curse.  
  
Tidus: Whatcha' doin' Auron? ^-^  
  
Auron: Nothing. -_-  
  
Rikku: You're missing the party! ^_^  
  
Auron: I don't care. -__-  
  
Rikku: Suit yourself you big grouch! * Walks off *  
  
If only they had the faintest clue about what is going through my mind right now. Ha! I think it's hard now. I may be 25 again - thanks to the defeat of Sin - but yet - I don't want to live. At Luca the pain will return. Probably a lot worse.  
  
Tidus: I have somethin' you'd like to see Auron.  
  
Auron: What?  
  
Tidus: I found it in Zanarkand. It's more important to you and my Dad than it is me.  
  
In his hand was one of Jecht's spheres. I recognised it.  
  
Tidus: I watched it Auron.  
  
Auron: And.?  
  
Tidus: Who's the chick? ^_^  
  
Could Jecht have been that foolish? She was ment to be kept a secret from the rest of Spira!  
  
Tidus: Why was she with you, Dad and Braska?  
  
Auron: She has no interest to you Tidus.  
  
Tidus: YOU'RE HIDING SOMEONE FROM US AURON!  
  
Auron: She is no interest to you!  
  
Tidus: Whatever - I'll go ask my Dad!  
  
No. If Jecht tells him - She could be doomed! If her name is mentioned three times, she shall awaken. If she awakens she will be an unsent. If Yuna finds out she shall try to send her. If she is sent. I. Before I can finish my thoughts I'm walking inside Besaid Temple. Tidus is right behind me.  
  
Jecht: Hey! Ya' made it! ^__^  
  
Auron: Why did you put her in a SPHERE?!  
  
Jecht: She was ment to be a secret?  
  
Auron: * Nods *  
  
Jecht: Oppsie!  
  
Oh great! Here comes Wakka. He probably wants to blab on senselessly about Blitzball with Jecht.  
  
Wakka: * Blabs on senselessly about Blitzball to Jecht *  
  
See?  
  
Wakka: Did you know it was almost 11 years ago tomorrow Rouge - Best Blitzer in the world - played her last game?  
  
Auron: YOU IDIOT!  
  
Wakka: Wha?  
  
Lulu: He obviously isn't interested in Miss Rouge.  
  
Jecht: * To Auron * One strike left!!!  
  
If Rouge is sent - my dreams - they shall be destroyed - taking my heart and hope with them.  
  
Tidus: That women in Dad's sphere was called Rouge!  
  
Auron: YOU FOOL!  
  
Tidus: What?  
  
I don't believe it! Rouge will awaken any minute! A harsh pain reaches my arm. I can hear everyone screaming as I clench my arm. I'm bleeding; I fall to the ground due to the powerful pain.  
  
Jecht: WE NEED TO GET HIM TO LUCA! FAST!  
  
Jesus, that was really bad!!! Not to mention cheesy! Please R&R! 


	2. To Luca

Okay, I realise that I went wrong with the grammar in the last chapter. Not only that but my spell check is bust so don't shot me for either of those! Disclaimer: Same as last time. ^_^  
  
Jecht carried me onto the boat where Yuna tried some healing spells. Nothing was working. I know what the cure is. So does Jecht. So does she. Only she can heal me. I just hope she's at Luca or I could well pass out  
from lack of blood. Or to my own death.  
  
Yuna: I only have enough magic for a few more spells..  
  
Auron: Then save it. Your magic isn't strong enough, Yuna.  
  
Yuna: Well I.  
  
Auron: You've done your best Yuna. Save your strength. Only one mage can help me. You aren't her.  
  
Jecht: I can't see how she'd make it to Luca so quickly. We last saw her at Guadosalam. She wouldn't have made it there in a few hours.  
  
Auron: You don't know her like I do. She'll find a way. She'll be at Luca tomorrow morning - I bet my Katana.  
  
Tidus: Which one?  
  
Auron: Bah!  
  
Tidus: OH NO! YUNA HELP!!!  
  
Yuna: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Tidus: AURON'S TURNING INTO A SHEEP!!!  
  
All: * sighs * --___--  
  
Rikku: Who's this mage anyway?  
  
Wakka: Is it Lu?  
  
Lulu: I don't heal you dumb ass!  
  
Wakka: You don't have ta' yell!  
  
Lulu: Yes I do.  
  
Wakka: Okay.  
  
All: * sighs * --___--  
  
Rikku: WELL!  
  
Jecht: Auron can't talk right now as he is low on energy please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!  
  
Rikku: JECHT!!!  
  
Jecht: OKAY!!! The mage is.. Drum-roll please..  
  
Tidus: ^__^ *bashes side of boat to make a drum-roll*  
  
Jecht: Auron's girlfriend.  
  
All: WHAT!!! @_@  
  
Auron: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Jecht: *laughs* Whatever.  
  
Auron: I hate you. sometimes.  
  
Jecht: Yeah - you "hated her too!  
  
Tidus: Dad. -__-  
  
Jecht: *laughs* ^_^  
  
Yuna: Sir Jecht.. -____-  
  
Jecht: *laughs some more*  
  
Lulu, Rikku & Wakka: JECHT!!! --_______--  
  
Jecht: WHAT?  
  
I know Jecht is trying to annoy me.. And it's working. I stand up and with  
as much strength I have left, and put my Katana to his neck.  
  
Auron: Are we done now?  
  
Jecht: *shrieks* YEP!!!  
  
Auron: Good..  
  
I sit back down my head pounding. We'd better get to Luca soon. I can't take this pain. It's starting to hurt to breathe. I feel faint. I hear her voice in my head. "Don't shut your eyes Auron. I'm coming! I promise!  
Hold on."  
  
Jecht: Maybe we need to bring her to you.  
  
Yuna: What do you mean?  
  
Jecht gestured toward a pool of blood. My blood.  
  
Yuna: Oh my!  
  
Wakka: Look at all the blo- *faints* X_X  
  
Yuna: Your right. But how will we find her?  
  
Jecht: Can we use an Aeon?  
  
Yuna: If you want.  
  
Jecht: Summon the Valefor and give me a lift to the Moonflow.  
  
Yuna: *Summons Valefor and she and Jecht fly toward the Moonflow*  
  
They all then look to me. She's coming but I hope she can make it in time.  
  
MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF SPIRA.  
  
Narrator: *who I just added for the hell of it!* Running down toward Djose was a women. A katana in one hand and a blitzball in the other. Her long brown hair blowing behind her and her deep green eyes almost glowing as she ran.  
  
????: I'm coming Auron!  
  
I know, I know. It's short - but please review anyway! 


	3. Her half

Disclaimer: Same as the first.. And I don't really think I can't be bothered to disclaim any more..  
  
Narrator: As the sun began to set over the Moonflow a familiar voice met the women's ears.  
  
Jecht: ROUGE?  
  
????: Jecht?  
  
Narrator: Up in the sky was a Valefor being ridden by a summoner from Besaid and a Blitz super-star from Zanarkand.  
  
????: Oh get on with it you loser! They already know this.  
  
Narrator: Sorry.  
  
Yuna: I was wondering how long it would take for him to shut it.  
  
Jecht: ROUGE! YOU NEED TO HELP AURON!!!  
  
????: *sighs* I know that! Why else am I legging it to Luca?  
  
Jecht: Well do you wanna hitch-hike with us?  
  
????: Who's the summoner?  
  
Yuna: I'm Yuna - daughter of Braska.  
  
????: Really?! Well if that's alright with you.  
  
Yuna: Hop on! But I want to know about this thing that's happening to Sir Auron!  
  
????: *hops onto the Valefor* Sure thing.  
  
Yuna: What shall I call you?  
  
????: Well Jecht calls me Rouge but my name is really Maya.  
  
Jecht: She was one of your father's guardians so she's actually LADY Maya.  
  
Maya: Actually Yuna - I'm your aunt.  
  
Yuna: WHA? Oh, okay! Well Aunt Maya, please tell me what is happing to Auron.  
  
Maya: Guado curse.  
  
Yuna: Eh?  
  
Maya: 10 years ago when travelling Spira I had a fight with a Guado. He got so mad that he put me to death.  
  
Yuna: YOU'RE AN UNSENT?  
  
Maya: Let me finish. --__--  
  
Yuna: Sorry.  
  
Maya: Auron couldn't cope with the thought of me dead.  
  
Narrator: Everyone say "Awwwwwww" 1 - 2 - 3! "Awwwwwwww"  
  
Maya: Shut it you!  
  
Narrator: Sorry. 0_0;  
  
Maya: Anyway, Auron was so upset he got himself cursed by the Guado. The curse was that we would both be killed and inside keep our youth. We could defeat Sin together - but then I would be put into eternal sleep until Auron can defeat two sources of evil. He's done one by defeating Sin.  
  
Yuna: *sniff* that's so sad. *wails* ;__;  
  
Jecht: LOOK WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING WOMEN!  
  
All: *scream while the Valefor narrowly misses a wall* Phew.  
  
Jecht: Women drivers'. -_-  
  
Maya: *Puts arm around Jecht's neck and starts to strangle him slightly* Say what sweetie? *Uses other hand to mess up Jecht's hair*  
  
Jecht: Women are BRILLIANT drivers!  
  
Maya: Thank you. *stops*  
  
Jecht: You flirt..  
  
Maya: *Slaps Jecht upside his head*  
  
Jecht: X_x owwie.  
  
Yuna: Well there's the boat.  
  
Maya: Geez. I hope I know what I'm doing.  
  
Jecht & Yuna: YOU DON'T KNOW? 0_0  
  
Maya: *proudly* nope! ~_~  
  
BACK ON THE BOAT  
  
Narrator: The remaining party looked around hopelessly. Auron was unconscious and they were all worried.  
  
Tidus: *panicked* I'M NOT WORRIED!!!  
  
Others: Whatever.  
  
Narrator: Then a familiar sound effect met their ears.  
  
All: Sound effect?  
  
Narrator: Never mind.  
  
Valefor: *makes a Valefor sound effect*  
  
Narrator: SEE!!!  
  
All: Ohhhhhhh. We get it!  
  
Narrator: Get on with it! -_-  
  
Maya: *jumps off Valefor and lands next to Auron.  
  
Lulu: Who the hell are you?  
  
Wakka: 0.0 Pretty lady..  
  
Lulu: *whacks Wakka upside the head*  
  
Wakka: Owwie. x_X  
  
Maya: A-Auron? Jesus you haven't aged at all!  
  
Tidus: Trust me he did.  
  
Maya: Oh so HIS half was lifted huh? NO FAIR!  
  
All: Eh?  
  
Maya: *sighs* Guado curse.  
  
All: Ohhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Narrator: Jecht and Yuna then landed as the Valefor flew off into the sunset.  
  
Jecht: *waves* Bye bye birdie! ^_^  
  
All: *sighs*  
  
Maya: So now what the hell do I do? 0_0 *begins to hum the hymn of the fayth as she holds her hands on Auron's bleeding arm.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes. And there she was. Right in front of me was Maya Rouge, same as she ever was.  
  
Maya: ^_~ Morning sleeping ugly!  
  
Auron: Yep. It's you all right.  
  
Maya: So you haven't missed me then?  
  
Auron: Nope.  
  
Tidus: Dad?  
  
Jecht: Yes?  
  
Tidus: You never told me Auron was a sarcy sod.  
  
Auron: OI!!!  
  
Maya: *laughs*  
  
Auron: Who's side are you on?  
  
Maya: My side. duh!  
  
Auron: No change at all.  
  
Maya: *Whacks Auron upside the head*  
  
Auron: Ow x_X  
  
Yuna: *to Jecht* These two are in love?  
  
Jecht: Yeah. They just have a funny way of showing it. 


	4. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Squaresoft. Life is so cruel!!!  
  
NOTE: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please keep at it! ^_^  
  
Narrator: While those whom had been slapped upside the head were recovering from their injuries the others gazed out to Luca.  
  
Tidus: I spy Luca.  
  
All: *sighs*  
  
Jecht: Blitz Tournament here we come!  
  
Maya: *excitedly* Blitz Tournament?  
  
Lulu: Of course - you're a Blitzer.  
  
Tidus: You got competition for Wakka now Lulu! ^_^  
  
Lulu: *whacks Tidus upside the head*  
  
Tidus: Owwie.. x_X  
  
Maya: Blondie locks I'm not interested in Wakka. --__--;  
  
Wakka: Why? ;_;  
  
Maya: Erm. I'm a spinster. All men are a waste of time!  
  
Narrator: It was then Auron walked past.  
  
Auron *whispers to Maya* You are such a bad liar.  
  
Maya: I've slapped you once Auron, and I'm more than happy to do it again.  
  
Auron: I had my doubts Maya - I didn't think it was you. now you've proved it.  
  
Maya: Maya? Who the hells Maya?  
  
Auron: Very funny.  
  
Maya: I'm serious.  
  
Auron: *rolls eyes*  
  
Maya: *raises hand*  
  
Auron: Sorry.  
  
Maya: *laughs* We met at Luca. Remember?  
  
Auron: Yeah. You played for the Aurochs back then. right?  
  
Maya: *Nods* I thought you never knew the names.  
  
Wakka: You were an AUROCH?  
  
Maya: Yeah. You're their captain these days right? I used to be.  
  
Wakka: Nah! I was but then Tidus took over.  
  
Maya: What? Tidus as in Blondie Locks Tidus?  
  
Wakka: Yep!  
  
Maya: Sweet Yyevon.  
  
Tidus: What's wrong with me as a captain?  
  
Maya: An idiot has replaced me!!! That's what!!!  
  
Rikku: Her point!  
  
Tidus: HEY!!!  
  
Yuna: I still love you.  
  
Maya: 0.0 These two are an item?  
  
Tidus: Yep!  
  
Maya: *faints*  
  
It was a good job I was stood behind her. Maya has never coped well with shock. Then again - It was a shock to Jecht when he found out too.  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
Tidus: Auron? Dad?  
  
Jecht: No you can't have any money!  
  
Tidus: That wasn't what I was going to say!!!  
  
Jecht: Oh. Then knock yourself out!  
  
Tidus: Okay. ^_^  
  
Auron: PUT DOWN THE MALLET!!!  
  
Tidus: He told me to knock myself out!  
  
Jecht: I meant tell me what you were going to say!  
  
Tidus: Oh.. ^_^ Well you know Yuna?  
  
Auron & Jecht: Yes.  
  
Tidus: I'm getting married to her!  
  
Jecht: *faints*  
  
Auron: He took that well.  
  
BACK TO NORMAL! (Well as normal as it's going to get)  
  
Rikku: Is she okay Auron?  
  
Auron: She'll be okay.  
  
Wakka: Can you wake her up?  
  
Auron: Why?  
  
Wakka: I wanna ask her somethin'.  
  
Auron: Alright. Maya you're going to marry Jecht!  
  
Maya: *screams* Auron don't do that!  
  
Auron: Well I had to wake you up. ^_^  
  
Tidus: Dad?  
  
Jecht: Yes?  
  
Tidus: You never told me Auron was a harsh git!  
  
Auron: OI!!!  
  
Rikku: Ooooo! You're making him mad now!  
  
Tidus: Don't worry Auron's an old cripple! I can get away from him any day!  
  
Auron: *puts Katana to Tidus's neck* YOU forgot I'm 10 years younger.  
  
Tidus: *screams like a little girl*  
  
Auron: *takes away Katana* I have wanted to do that for SOOOOOOOOOOO long!  
  
Maya: *to Wakka* Sure thing!  
  
Jecht: ROUGE!!!  
  
Maya: What'd I do now?  
  
Jecht: You turned Auron into you - only a guy version.  
  
Maya: Is there a problem?  
  
Jecht: Yes.  
  
Maya: *moving in for the kill* Pardon.?  
  
Jecht: Nope no problem at all!  
  
Maya: Good.  
  
Narrator: The boat reached Luca coast. The aurochs came along the boat and waved to the adoring public. Maya was talking to Jecht. Yuna was also waving because she was popular and everyone loves her. Rikku was no-where to be seen.  
  
Lulu: *looks around* Where'd Tidus go?  
  
Yuna: *shrugs* Probably gone to get our things. I'll go help him.  
  
Lulu: Auron?  
  
Auron: Yes?  
  
Lulu: Why does Tidus keep vanishing like this?  
  
Auron: How should I know?  
  
Maya: It seems weird how he's never there when you need him but when you wish he was a mile off he's in your face. Auron: Sounds like you. 


	5. Luca?

Sorry it's been so long since an update! I've been really busy but hey, it's here now! Disclaimer: Same as ever...  
  
Auron's P/O/V  
  
The sun began to set as we looked out toward the city of Blitz. It was a warm summer evening – just as it was all those years ago... If only Braska could see it... Jecht and Maya were shouting insults at each other while I stay solitary in the corner. Just as we always used to on boats.... Never had I been happier. The crowd cheered as the boat finally came to a halt. Maya came and stood beside me while Jecht lay unconscious on the floor. She'd won... As ever...  
  
Normal-ish  
  
Maya: Home sweet home here I come!  
  
Auron: Eh?  
  
Maya: Luca is my home. The Blitz Pool is the sweetness...  
  
Auron: How could I forget?  
  
Maya: *shrugs*  
  
Auron: You need a team if you want to Blitz though Maya...  
  
Maya: That's where Wakka comes in.  
  
Auron: Oooohhhhh...  
  
Maya: *laughs* RIGHT THEN LADS!  
  
Aurochs: *stand in front of Maya*  
  
Maya: *gets out whip* GET WITH IT! HUP TWO THREE FOUR! MARCH!!!  
  
Aurochs: *Do as they're told.* 0.o  
  
Auron's P/O/V  
  
I love Maya with all my heart, which I cannot doubt. But in Luca are many Guado. Each hates her to the gut. They want her dead, each one of them. She needs guarding. I know she could kill them all. But somehow she seems weary of them. Silently and swiftly I choose to follow her. You never know who they could run into.  
  
Normal-ish  
  
Narrator: Auron followed them hiding behind each corner when a player turned around.  
  
Auron: -_-; Are you TRYING to blow my cover?!  
  
Narrator: Sorry... 0.0;  
  
Auron: *carry's on as he was...*  
  
Narrator: Suddenly a scream meets Auron. A familiar scream. A women's scream. Maya's scream.  
  
Maya: *screams*  
  
Auron: *runs round corner*  
  
Auron's P/O/V  
  
She was immobilised with fear. The other Aurochs were no-where to be seen. I grab for my Katana and point it to the Guado.  
  
Seymour: Hello Sir Auron.  
  
Auron: Piss off Seymour...  
  
Seymour: A monk shouldn't use such language!  
  
Auron: Get away from her...  
  
Seymour: Who?  
  
Auron: MOVE!  
  
Seymour: Cursed humans are so annoying... *storms off*  
  
Auron: Maya...?  
  
Auron's P/O/V  
  
Slowly I walked up to her. The crystal tears dripped down her face. Gently I wiped one away. I held her close as she sobbed into my shoulder. "I hate them Auron... I hate them so much..." She couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes. Silently we began to walk away. I was right. She can't even stand to look at them now. But for the curse to fade she needs to save them... My imagination has never been the best but yet I cannot foresee the likely hood of that happening. "We'll conquer them." I whisper. "We'll win – don't you worry, Maya. I swear!"  
  
Press ok and tell me what you think at my sorry attempt of a start to emotion! ^-^ look it's down here somewhere! 


End file.
